


The Bluest Flame

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Roy’s had a rough night and Maes is making it all better.
Relationships: Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	The Bluest Flame

**Author's Note:**

> written for written for sherlockian_syndrom & in comment_fic for the prompt Any, any m/m, Blue Flame (ASTRO)

XXX

Maes kissed Roy’s shoulder as they lay tangled in the sheets of Roy’s bed in his on-base housing. More of a thin cot than a bed. Roy knew his aunt had spoiled him, giving him the finest feather-tic mattress and letting his ‘sisters’ coo over him and granting him his every wish. Thankfully Master Hawkeye had adjusted his attitude for him or he might never have survived the military academy or the war. Granted, he wasn’t sure all of him had survived Ishval. Part of his soul had died there. Too many more rounds of sex like they just had before the cuddling and he might not survive Maes either. At least Maes was blissfully quiet at the moment. Roy treasured it. He swore the man could chat while giving a blow job.

“You’re thinking too hard, babe,” Maes said, stroking Roy’s belly. “Isn’t that why we started this tonight?”

“That’s why _you_ started this. I love mulling over problems. You’re just lucky I love sex too.”

“And that we have very understanding women in our lives.”

Roy snorted. Neither Riza nor Gracia cared that their lovers also loved each other. Sometimes they joined in, sometimes like tonight they left the men alone. They usually did when Roy called Maes in the middle of the night after the things he’d done in the war got too much for him to sleep. Alcohol was good to numb the mind but becoming an alcoholic helped no one. Good hard sex with Maes took the edge off and was his preferred method to dealing with ‘soldier’s heart.’ “It was just seeing that propaganda poster. I hate those things.”

“Seeing the Flame Alchemist being used to lure in other young soldiers and alchemists for the cause? I can see why it would bother you.” Maes kissed his shoulder again. 

“Master Hawkeye tried to warn me. I didn’t listen. I thought I could do good with flame alchemy but all I did was create a holocaust.” Unbidden, tears stood in Roy’s eyes and Maes hugged him harder.

“Try to think of the good things you imagined doing and forget what this military turned you into. Surely you had some other goals in the beginning.”

“I thought I could stop the spread of fires in the city. Save lives.”

“I don’t see why you couldn’t. That seems reasonable to me. How about children’s parties?”

Roy rolled over, eyeing his lover like Maes had lost his mind. “Are you drunk? I mean, we did consume a lot of Aunt Chris’s best whiskey.” He nodded to the bottle next to the bed.

“And she may never forgive you.” Maes laughed. “No, I mean why not encourage young minds into science with your alchemy. Flames turn colors, right? That’s how fireworks work. Couldn’t you conjure different colored flames and tell them what makes the color change? Kids would eat that up.”

“First, I don’t conjure anything. I’m an alchemist not a magician.” Roy rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know. Mustang the Magician has a certain ring.”

“Secondly,” Roy said more loudly. “That’s not a bad idea. Just different chemical salts can be used to do the color change. Boric acid would make it green, a little copper to make it blue, a little warning to not try this at home.”

“Show me your spiel.”

“I don’t have a spiel. I’m not a showman. You’d be better at this than me.”

“But I’m not going to master flame alchemy any time soon.” Maes laughed as Roy reached for his static glove that he perversely kept close at hand even in sleep.

“Pick a color.”

“Blue.”

“Fine.” Roy snapped and started a fire in the metal trash bin he used in case a dream woke him up and he had to vomit before making it to the bathroom. Damn, the nightmares. Flames danced on the few pieces of wadded up paper he’d thrown there. He’d taken to writing dreams down and then crumbling them up to dispose of them. He took the whiskey and tossed in a capful. He used his alchemy to make the blue flames dance. “Ethanol also makes a blue flame.”

“They do what you want,” Maes said, always in awe of Roy’s abilities.

“Always.” He made them into the shape of a heart and Maes sighed against him. Roy flicked his fingers and the heart shaped into a cock before he extinguished the flames.

Maes chuckled, stroking Roy a little lower than his belly this time. “Was that a request?”

“Always.”


End file.
